Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an electrical plug, and more particularly to an electrical plug compatible with the outlets of various specifications.
The conventional electrical plug comprises an insulating body, two prongs projecting from one end of the insulating body, and a cord fastened to the other end of the insulating body. The two prongs are fixedly projected from the one end of the insulating body and can be therefore fitted into an outlet of certain specifications. In light of the outlet specifications being different from country to country, the conventional electrical plug is limited in its use. Such a limitation in use of the conventional electrical plug often brings about inconvenience to an international traveler.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical plug which is free of the shortcoming of the conventional electrical plug described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an electrical plug comprising two insulating bodies and two prongs which are projected respectively from one end of the insulating bodies and are connected to a bonding wire. The two insulating bodies are separably held together so as to enable the two prongs to be fitted into outlets of various specifications.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of two preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.